halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan-R231/Alliance-Remnant War
Yeah I know for some reason i wanted to show the Humans, Sangheili, and Jiralhanae as separate military forces so it could be easier Image What? How is it a duplicate, i found it on deviant art and even replaced the name of it to prevent file confusion. Please, if your here to ruin my wikia, just leave and don't bother on editing any of my pages without telling me first, i don't give a flying fuck if your an admin either. It's a fucking picture, don't ever touch my pages. First off; we don't care what you did with the image or where you found it, we delete duplicates as a site policy. Don't like it? We don't care. That's your problem, not ours; you can either live with it and stop moaning or leave the site. It's not complicated. Secondly, this isn't your 'wikia', and users have the right to edit your work without your explicit permission if it's for spelling/grammar corrections, or janitorial duties like changing article or file links. You do not have the right to tell other users not to edit your work in this way. Again, if you don't like it, just plain leave. One thing is certain though; while you stay, the site's administration will not tolerate you speaking in such a rude and confrontational manner, for any reason, no matter how annoyed at trivial issues you become. And to end: "i don't give a flying fuck if your an admin either" -You I beg to differ. You will give a flying fuck when an admin permabans you for abusive behaviour and incivility. That much I can pretty much guarantee. TL;DR: Grow up. Express yourself and your issues in a respectful and tactful way. If not, you may as well leave the site before an administrator makes the choice for you. Obviously. Go ahead ban me see if i care this site has a very high reputation for abusive admins as 5 of my friends including me have seen it happen. Ex. They were all banned b/c they did nothing and the admins thought it would be funny to ban all of them and ruin there pages by putting up lude pictures is men. I need to grow up? Maybe the admins should should be more mature or have new ones. Wow. I really don't care if you "helped me". I don't need help, and if i did i'll ask a different admins or user, b/c i personally never liked you, nw fuck off, both you and Ajax. And fuck you too Ajax for editing my pages then telling me, no you don't deserve a Thank you, b/c your the admin that banned one of my friends in the first place, so fuck off and leave both of you. No Why dont you people just fuck off, i was fine until Sona and Ajax interfered. So all of you can go fuck yourselves, and no they weren't banned for a reason you guys were being assholes and thought it was funny. And Sona just interfered to think that he's better than everyone, you people just make me sick the way you people act and what you people post on others pages Go ahead Spartan-118 ban me see if i give a fuck, your just as sick minded as all the other admins, how about this have you and all the other admins have an orgy and slit your throats. After everything i saw over 2 years, you people did nothing to make this site better. Just a bunch of bullies. Alright So im an uneducated American 13-year old eh? How bout you see an uneducated American 13-year old live stream his Suicide? That can be my little treat to you guys b/c that obviously what you like right? No? Then how about you all fuck off and leave me the fuck alone, b/c truly enough no of you helped, you more likely ruined my Pages b/c you had to edit my page so it'll look better? WHEN THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU THAT YOU COULD DO THAT?! HM? And sona, i didn't need your help, i never even said you can. Now maybe if you faggot never tried to help or even edit w/o telling me we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now, how about you all ign ore me and you can live your homophobic lives. :As some random community user who isn't really bothered by your lack of civility, I have to admit I'm curious: what exactly is the basis for your accusations? It's clear you've got issues with both the current administration team and the community and I would like to know why. Obviously, you can ignore this completely, but why not tell your side of the story? Auguststorm1945 23:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Auguststorm, don't bother with this guy. Just let him think he's better than everyone else, because there's obviously no point trying to talk reason into him. ::As for you, R231, you don't throw a sucker punch and expect other people to take it. 118 said you sounded like an uneducated fool because you were making unprovoked insults. Say what you want, but I don't recall any history of unfair banning. And trust me, I've been around longer here than you. ::If you really think we find this funny, you need to wake up. You obviously haven't been listening to a word I said. Stop playing the victim and grow up. If you think it's right for you to be a complete jerk and accuse others of "interfering" when they're trying to help you, then you're more self-centered than I thought. And your blatant statement of me that "I'm trying to be better than others" shows just how little you know, and how much you ignorantly assume. ::I'm taking your last statement either as a bluff, or an indication that you have serious issues. If you're going to "commit suicide" over an internet conflict (an internet conflict that you started, no less), then I feel more sorry for you than I do already. And that's saying something. Well Well then you can all go fuck yourselves, go live your perfect little lives. :You know, this is the part where you shut up, because you've made your point and don't look any smarter about it. In fact, you're just making yourself look more immature. Fuck off Cultred, you can fuck off too, i thought you were pretty decent, but yet your just like every other user and Admins on this site, your all full of it. :If you write one more uncivil message, I will be prompted to rollback every single foul word you've left on the wiki. Then an administrator will do something far worse. No Sona This is were you fuck off, and get out of my life, you posed no help whatsoever. :Right, I could argue that "no help" statement, but you're obviously a moron. So I'll just let you think what you want, and do things myself for the sake of decency. There's nothing meaningful in your messages anyway. :Oh yeah, and I removed the comment made by the account you made 10 seconds ago. Please note that sockpuppetting is not allowed on the wiki; and don't expect us to fall for them, especially when they sound exactly like your messages and have no other edits. Just Stop. You people just need to be nice. Spartan, i can understand that you wanna be left alone but you can't just drop the F-bomb on everybody about it. Sona, i can understand that you were trying to help him. ::A blanket statement, unsigned, crafted by an account about eight minutes old with no other edits to its credit...R231, if this is an attempt at peacemaking, please do so from your own account. Auguststorm1945 00:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) What? No i've been here for a while, recent crafted account? What are you talking about? --Gungnir0000 00:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC)Gungnir0000 :This log begs to differ. Auguststorm1945 00:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :You're not fooling anyone, R231. And this doesn't help your case at all. Why? Why should i start being nice? Nobody will forgive me, Spartan-118 even threatened to ban me, so why? :So basically you're saying "I'm screwed anyway, so I might as well go out as an asshole". Nice reasoning. :By the way, since you confessed to have been here 2 years ago, just sit tight and wait for the administration to match your IP with that of a previously banned account. Of course, they could always ban you for the Gungnir0000 sockpuppetting.